A Coward's Stand
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: What would have happened if Rumpelstiltskin would have returned to Belle and Baelfire after the ogre war instead of coming home to Milah? With his family at his side, Rumpelstiltskin finds his forgotten courage to protect them from the beast terrorizing their village and the finds a way to redeem himself to those who only see him as a coward.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places or things associated with OUAT as they belong to ABC, Disney & Adam and Eddy. This is written with no intention of copyright infringement and purely for entertainment purposes only.**

Summary: What would have happened if Rumpelstiltskin would have returned to Belle and Baelfire after the ogre war instead of coming home to Milah? With his family at his side, Rumpelstiltskin finds his forgotten courage to protect them from the beast terrorizing their village and the finds a way to redeem himself to those who only see him as a coward.

**A/N: This is a o/s written for Katherine Filardo *aka* Snapegirlkmf as her prize for winning the trivia quiz 4/5/14 on FB's OUAT FanFiction & Creations group. It was written by myself and my lovely friend Claire Eisenberg *aka* FairieTales4Ever. Hope you all enjoy!**

A COWARD'S STAND

Whiskey brown eyes remained fixed on the dirt path, his head lowered so far it was a wonder how he was able to see where he was going as he moved towards his hovel on the outskirts of the village. It had been this way for so many years. He hazarded a glance skyward, taking in the unnatural red glow on the horizon, before quickly averting his gaze back to the path. Six years since he'd come home from the war that even now threatened to advance southward and annihilate the village he'd called home all his life. His only saving grace was his lovely Belle, his wife. She alone had been the only person to stand by him, loving him, supporting him and understanding why he'd come home to her.

She consumed his thoughts in the time he'd been away from her. The thought of her being alone and frightened ate away at him until he was sick with worry and guilt for leaving her to serve an overlord that sent anyone strong enough to fight off into a bloody war. He was determined to do his duty and make his beloved proud, refusing to have himself branded a coward because of his father. But fate was forever working against him. Rumpelstiltskin would never be able to outrun the destiny that loomed ominously on the horizon. News traveled slowly to the front lines, but eventually word came to him that his Belle had gifted him with a son. This gave him the courage he desperately needed to fight against the ogre horde, the courage to give his son a father he could be proud of.

It had been more of a slaughter than a battle, the ogres sweeping across the land and destroying everything and everyone in their path. They left nothing but death and carnage in their wake, food for the carrion. He, himself had been left for dead, his leg in ruins and his bones broken and twisted. He'd laid there torn and broken, his only thoughts those of Belle and the infant son he'd never set eyes on. It was then he'd decided that he'd had enough.

Late that night, the soldiers came back, inspecting the blood soaked battlefield for survivors. Rumpel didn't know if he could move any longer. He was cold and stiff and could no longer feel his leg, Part of him was content to just lay there and let the darkness take him. Until he thought of Belle. His beautiful, wondrous Belle and their gorgeous baby boy he had only seen in his dreams. Belle had named him Baelfire, a fine strong name meaning little fire. Rumple let out a breathy chuckle. Who knew what trouble that tyke would get into with a name like that? A warm glow spread over him once again as he pictured his wife and baby boy. He was going to be a papa! He thought back to his days with his own father- for he refused to call that wretched man _papa_- and suddenly an infuriating flame sparked within him. He was _not _going to let the past repeat itself. Giving in to the icy hand of death that groped closer and closer to him as each second passed was _not _an option. He _would _get home to his son.

Using all the strength he had in him, he called out to a nearby guard. Mustering the last of his strength, he managed to climb upon the horse's back before completely losing consciousness. It had taken over a month for him to make it home, his body wracked with fever and his mind nearly delirious from the pain in his shattered leg. Never would he forget the tears that cascaded down Belle's ashen face as he hobbled into their home and nearly collapsed at her feet. The long journey home and the pain that he'd suffered had been worth it for that one moment when Belle had gathered him in her arms and wept tears of joy over his return.

"I'm so sorry, Belle," he'd apologized over and over to her, fearing that wouldn't accept him now that his compatriots had branded him a coward. He was the only surviving member of his battalion and whether it was true or not, he'd been branded as such. Better that he would have died on the battlefield than to bring shame on his family. Any other woman would have taken their son and left him before he could ever return to them.

Her tears had bathed his face as she'd held him there on the sheepskin rug before their hearth. "And what have you to be so sorry about, Rumpelstiltskin? Have you committed some heinous act that I should be aware?" she'd asked, pulling him down to rest his head in her lap when he threatened to tip over from the extent of his exhaustion and pain.

"I'm an outcast now, Belle, a coward just like my father. I—"

"You're nothing at all like your father, Rumpel. Don't even think it," she scolded gently, her fingers stroking through his hair as she sought to comfort him. "It is not a crime to survive. Did you fight honorably?"

"Yes," he replied, burrowing farther into her lap as her warmth began to seep into his bones to chase away the cold that had plagued him for more months than he could remember.

"Yet the soldiers believe it would have been more honorable for you to die. You are not a coward, my love. It took more courage than you know to make your way home to us, to our son," she said, moving away from him for a moment to lift their child from the cradle and place him in his father's arms.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he held his son close to his chest, the child's eyes so like his own as he stared up at his father with open curiosity. "My Bae, my son," he'd whispered reverently. His brave, beautiful Belle and his son would be the ones to suffer for the stigma of his cowardice. All because he _hadn't_ died in the war.

Of course when he'd tried to explain that to his wife, she'd scoffed and claimed that she didn't care what others thought of their little family. They would still need to come to her for the alterations and odds and ends that she provided to the village, just as they would still need to come to him for his fine wool thread. They would survive together.

And they had for the past six years…together. Of course things were a bit more difficult now. His leg had never properly healed, no matter how hard Belle had tried to mend it, and his village shunned him, but Belle never let it bother her. She held her head high and proud as though she were a princess of noble birth rather than a humble peasant and persevered. He could overlook his own status in the village as long as his wife and child didn't suffer for it. He'd heard the whispers and pitying looks from her peers and did his best to ignore them. They only seemed to rile Belle's ire and she would sulk about for days mumbling under her breath about narrow minded curs unfit to wipe her husband's boots.

He held his head a little higher, leaving the last of the main buildings behind as his home came into sight. Here he didn't have to pretend to be ashamed, because his Belle wouldn't allow it. Here in their home, he was her hero, and Bae's as well. Soon, none of this would matter. With their combined earnings, they would soon be able to leave this provincial village behind and settle elsewhere and have a fresh start and he could hold his head up high and walk side by side with his wife and son without feeling as though the word coward were stamped on his brow.

A soft smile encompassed his face as the patchwork curtain fluttered in the window and Belle's curious gaze met his. A moment later Baelfire barreled out of the house, the plain wood door swinging wildly behind him. "Papa! Papa!" he cried excitedly as he rushed to his father to be swung up into his arms for a hug of greeting.

Rumpelstiltskin embraced his young son, raising a brow as he took in the boy's attire. Baelfire was clad only in a pair of soft cotton breeches and he shivered as his father's cold hand settled on his back. "Bae, it's late autumn, son. You shouldn't be outside dressed like this."

Baelfire looped his arms around his father's neck and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Mama's trying to give me a bath, Papa, but I escaped."

"Did you now?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, perching his son on his hip and making his way over to his wife where she stood framed in the open door. "What have I told you about giving your poor mama trouble, hmm?"

Properly chastised, the boy laid his head on his father's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Papa. Just wanted to wait for you," he said, clinging to his shoulders and yawning widely. His energy seemed to be failing him now that his father was safely home with him.

Rumpelstiltskin ruffled Baelfire's silky brown curls and smiled as he handed him over to his mother. "That may be well and good, but now it's into the tub with you." He waited and watched Baelfire climb into the wooden tub set before the hearth before reaching out to pull his wife into the circle of his arms. "And how fared your day, my darling Belle?"

Belle pressed her lips to his, sighing softly when he returned her kiss with equal fervor. Her eyes were shining with love as she pulled away to usher him into the house, taking his cloak and hanging it on the peg behind the door. "It fares much better now that you've returned. I don't like you to have to go to Wimborne on market day alone."

Rumpelstiltskin sat down on a stool next to the hearth and watched his son splash away in the tub, smiling at his antics. But his words were for Belle. "It couldn't be avoided, sweetheart. You needed to remain here and work on the dress you promised to make for Lady Alyssa," he argued for the hundredth time in the last few days. "The lady of the manor will simply throw a tantrum if her new gown isn't finished on time," he sneered.

"And what makes her so much better than anyone else requiring a seamstress, I'll ask you?" she queried, pouring him a cup of tea with the water she'd heated over the fire.

He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her soundly before answering, "Because the Lady Alyssa pays more, Belle." _And the more we make, the sooner we will be quit of this village_, he added silently.

Belle scooted off his lap and move to bathe her wriggling and splashing child as Rumpelstiltskin drained his cup and moved to his spinning wheel. "Must you spin tonight, Rumpel? As soon as I get Bae into bed, I will add hot water to the tub for you bath. You've been working hard all day and no doubt need to soak that leg," she admonished gently.

He nodded absently as Baelfire commanded her attention. She dressed their son in his soft wool bedclothes and tucked him into his pallet covered in warm furs, kissing his brow gently. "Papa?" he called. "Will you tell me a story tonight?"

Rumpelstiltskin rose unsteadily to his feet and moved to sit next to his son, smoothing the soft curls away from his brow. He told Baelfire of a fanciful prince on a mission to rescue his true love from a fiery dragon as Belle worked to add hot water to the tub before the hearth in preparation of her husband's bath. It didn't take long for the six year old to fall into a contented slumber and Rumpelstiltskin let Belle coax him into the tub.

"Gods, Belle! Are you trying to cook me into soup?" he grumbled, cringing as he settled back into the wooden basin.

Belle merely smiled sweetly as she rolled up her sleeves and plunged her hands beneath the water to begin working her fingertips steadily over the twisted mass of scar tissue below his knee. "Oh, stop your grousing, love. You know it will help to ease you and think how well you will sleep, hmm?"

He stared several long moments at her face, so lovely and flushed from the steam and wondered for the thousandth time what he'd ever done good enough in his life to deserve her. He caught a loose curl and twisted it about his finger, tugging her closer so that he could grip her chin in his hand. "I love you," he whispered, claiming her lips in a gentle heartfelt kiss.

"And I love you too, my husband," she answered, a small knowing smile lighting her entire face. She returned to her work on his mangled leg and ignored his anguished hiss. "Now stop being a baby and relax. Tell me how it was at the market," she suggested, hoping it would distract him. No matter how much her no-so-tender ministrations to his damaged leg pained him, it was a necessary evil. He'd thank her for it tomorrow when he could actually walk easier.

He leaned his head back against the rim of the tub and bit down on the inside of his lip to muffle a whimper. "I-I'd rather hear a-about your day, love."

"Hmm. Well, I finished Lady Alyssa's dress and Bae and I delivered it to the pompous nag," she grumbled. "She wants me to make another, and considering she paid three silvers for it, I suppose I shall do as she asks." She loved teasing her husband and was hard pressed to keep the smirk from curling her lips.

Rumpelstiltskin sat up in the tub and grabbed her hands in his. "Three silvers? Belle, that's wonderful." A smile lit his face as he kissed her fingertips, causing her to smile in return. "And worth it, my darling. You do excellent work."

As pleased as she was by his praise, she couldn't resist teasing a bit more. "And I stored them in the clay pot beneath the floorboard by your spinning wheel that you think no one knows about," she said in a conspiratorial whisper.

His face fell as guilt washed over him. "You…ah…you know about that?"

Belle nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a quick kiss before resting her brow to his. "I also know that you're saving what little we can spare to take us away from this horrid village to begin again."

The frown that furrowed his brow grew deeper as he regarded her. "You read minds now?"

"Of course not, silly," she scoffed. "You talk in your sleep." She giggled and rose to her feet, leaving him to soak while she moved to the fire and ladled his supper into an earthenware bowl and sliced several pieces of bread to go with it. She set it on the rough wood table in their small kitchen and brought him a fresh towel to dry with.

He didn't speak again until he was dressed in a pair of soft cotton breeches and a loose fitting tunic and had joined her at the table. "It's not right for a wife to know all her husband's secrets," he groused into his stew.

Belle brought her own dinner to the table and studied him as she chewed thoughtfully. "I disagree. How am I supposed to help you if you shut me out, Rumpel?"

"I'm not trying to shut you out, Belle. I just…I just don't want you to be disappointed," he said, lowering his eyes and concentrating on his food.

Belle's teeth clenched together and she had to fight down the usual anger that accompanied a foray into his insecurities. She was more than ready to leave their village so her husband would no longer be subjected to persecution from his peers. He was better than the entire lot of them and he deserved better. She reached out and covered his hand with her own in a gesture of comfort.

"You could never disappoint me, Rumpel," she assured him and his mouth formed the semblance of a sad smile which she returned. "Now, tell me about the market." She decided they needed a change in topic as she set about clearing the dishes.

"I sold everything today, so I would say it was a good day for business."

"All of it?" she asked, surprised. Normally he returned home at the end of market day with at least a quarter of what he started out with.

"I did indeed," he said, taking her hand and leading her into their small bedroom, stopping on the way to retrieve his worn leather satchel from its peg by the door. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and placed it in her lap. "And I brought a gift for you."

"Oh, Rumpel, you didn't…we can't afford…shouldn't have," she protested weakly, but dug into the satchel, just the same, at his urging. She gasped in delight as she pulled the worn leather bound book from within its depths and perused the cover. "_Beasts of the Realm_," she breathed reverently as she caressed the old leather.

"Mr. Wilcox made it a point to inquire after you. He was bursting with excitement over the new shipment of used books. He was quite disappointed that you hadn't accompanied me to the market today," he said with a wry grin. Everyone was always excited to see his Belle. She never met a stranger, not with her giving nature and warm smile. "He was happy to part with it for a few shillings."

"Thank you," she said softly, overwhelmed by what would be a small to token to some. To her, with her love of books, it was a treasure, one they could ill afford and precious.

He smiled, greatly pleased with her obvious joy. It filled him with a sense of satisfaction that he could make her so happy. "I'm happy it pleases you, my Belle," he said, drawing back the blankets and crawling into bed.

Belle raised a sardonic brow as she watched him crawl into bed and settle back against the pillows, his mouth stretching into a wide yawn. She waited until his eyes closed before leaning in close to his ear to whisper, "Nice try, Rumpelstiltskin."

He smirked, not opening his eyes to look at her. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know perfectly well what I mean," she said, pulling his bad leg onto her lap and reaching for the little clay pot that sat innocuously on the bedside table.

Rumpelstiltskin groaned inwardly. "Couldn't we skip that step tonight?"

"No we may not. Although it _was _rather clever to distract me with a book," she admitted, scooping several finger-fulls of ointment from the pot and smoothing it over his skin. She spent a good portion of her hard-earned wages as a seamstress on the remedy. It might be a vile smelling concoction, but it seemed to give him better mobility after it seeped into his skin overnight. She made quick work of it and tucked his leg back beneath the blankets, relieved when he settled back comfortably and the lines in his brow eased. "Better?"

"No."

"Whyever not? The ointment has never failed to soothe you," she asked with concern. She shrieked as his arm snaked out to curl about her waist and pull her down to lay sprawled across his chest.

A low rumble of pleasure sounded deep in his chest as he nuzzled softly against her throat. "I'll be better when you're tucked into bed with me instead of devising some new torturous nightly ritual," he teased, nipping gently at her ear. He eased her robe off her shoulders and tossed it over the foot of the bed, sighing contentedly as she crawled beneath the blankets with him. Her skin smelled of soap and lilacs and home, clean and healthy from her earlier bath.

Pleasant tingles erupted along her skin as his hand smoothed down her side to grasp her hip in a firm grip, and the time for conversation with her husband was swiftly coming to an end. She pushed gently against his shoulders and he sighed, leaning away from her and giving his undivided attention once more. "Rumpel, you know if you want to leave sooner we could always sell that bit of fairy dust we took in payment for…"

"No, love. Fairy dust is precious and you never know when we might truly need it," he protested. "It's still amazes me that your dwarf friend happened to be low on gold last time his sweet tooth demanded he have one of your cherry tarts." Belle giggled at the memory and he hugged her close, dropping a kiss to her brow. "It won't be much longer before we can leave this village and settle somewhere new."

Belle nodded, a wicked smile upon her lips as she nestled into his embrace once more. In his arms, she forgot about pompous ladies, fairy dust or new beginnings. In his arms, there was only love and joy and happiness and she knew without a doubt it would always be this way between them.

XOOOX

Several nights later, Rumpelstiltskin was awoken by a piercing scream that seemed to travel headlong through the valley where their village was nestled amongst the hills of the Frontlands. Belle's eyes flew open and her hand fisted in the front of her husband's nightshirt as more screams echoed throughout the valley. Without a word, she was on her feet and scrambling into the front of their cottage to check on Baelfire who was sleeping so soundly it was unlikely the noise would disturb him. She rushed over to the window and pulled back the curtain as Rumpelstiltskin hobbled into the room, leaning heavily on his walking staff and reaching out for his cloak that hung next to the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked, coming to stand between her husband and the door, throwing her arms wide to block his exit. Her eyes were wide with apprehension as he reached for her, his intention to move her aside. "It's the middle of the night and there is no telling what manner of chaos is afoot."

"Belle, I just want to find out what's going on. If it's something that could harm you or Bae…"

Belle shook her head sadly, knowing all too well the fears that plagued his mind. She pulled her shawl from the peg and draped it over her shoulders to cover her modest nightgown. "Then I'm coming with you. If nothing else, we'll be together."

He knew there was no point in arguing with his stubborn wife, so he tried a different approach. "And who will watch over Bae?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and settled her angry glare on him. "Unfair, Rumpelstiltskin."

He smiled in triumph and kissed her quickly before she moved aside to let him pass. He made her bar the door behind him and keep the curtains closed, trusting her to listen to his instructions just this once. His steps were sure even though he carried no lantern with him as he made his way down the path to the village. The sky was alight with a strange glow to the south, so he turned in that direction, hoping someone would be able to give him news to share with his family. The scene that met his eyes as he rounded the last bend that would take him close to the square was one of utter chaos. Fire licked at the outbuildings, the blacksmith's shop completely engulfed in flames. Many men had already lined up and formed a bucket brigade to battle the inferno in an effort to keep it from spreading to any of the other shops.

One good thing about being the village coward was the ability to observe without being observed by others. He crept around the perimeter of gaping townspeople, listening to snippets of conversation that wasn't drowned out by the melee.

"…never seen anything like it…"

"…beast…monster…"

"…mane of fire around its neck…"

"…if it comes back…"

"…Edgar and George were thankfully able to chase it off…"

Rumpelstiltskin eased backward a step and froze when a hand reached out of the shadows of the bakery and tugged firmly on his arm. The cold hand of dread that clutched at his heart gave way to exasperation as a voice asked, "What did you find out?"

"Belle!" he exclaimed, wrapping his free arm around her waist and ushering her deeper into the shadows. "I specifically asked you to wait at home."

She was very nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement. Nothing exciting or new ever happened in their village, and this happenstance had her giddy and barely able to contain herself. "I wanted to see, Rumpel. Besides, I couldn't stand the thought of you being out here alone. What if something had happened to you?"

"And Bae? I know you didn't leave him alone."

"He's fine. I asked Lilith from next door to sit with him," she explained. "Did you really think I'd leave him alone?" she asked in a hurt little voice.

He'd know before he asked the question that she'd never leave their son alone at any time, much less when there was a chance of him waking and finding himself alone, his parents nowhere to be found. And he was certain he'd pay for his doubt at some point in the near future. "No, dearest, and I'm sorry for even suggesting it."

She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "I know you worry, Rumpel, but I promise he's well cared for. Now tell me what happened."

Even after seven years of marriage and him being nearly lost in the ogre war, she never failed to make his blood sing with desire, but now was not the time. "Um…" he began, trying to collect his thoughts. "The few townspeople who witnessed it, said it was a beast. But what they weren't making sense."

Belle tilted her head to the side as she always did when she was puzzled. "What do you mean? What kind of beast?"

"It's being said that it was an enormous black beast with eyes of flame and a mane of fire. Before it could be frightened away, he set fire to the blacksmith's shop and two of the buildings next to it," he said with a dubious shake of his head. "I've never heard of such an animal."

"Perhaps we could find some clues? If we have a look around?" she asked hopefully, her eyes pleading.

"Absolutely not!"

"Shh, before someone hears you," she hissed, covering his lips with her hand. "Please, Rum," she begged in a soft voice, the voice that usually had her husband turn to putty in her hands.

"Belle…"

"I promise I won't leave your side," she coaxed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her, mindful to keep her gait slow so he wouldn't have trouble keeping up with her.

"This is a bad idea. We should go home and check on Bae," he grumbled under his breath. But his Belle was smart, smarter than most of the elders in the village and he would trust her not to get herself into trouble. They skirted the dwindling crowd, blending in with the shadows until they could get close enough to the blacksmith's shop to see the prints of a large animal embedded in the charred earth. Rumpelstiltskin kept his ears concentrated on the various conversations around them while Belle studied the prints. He could practically hear the gears in her mind spinning at an alarming rate as she tried to place what she was seeing before her with anything she might have read about in her books.

"Oy! What are you doing here, spinner? Come to see what all the fuss is about now that the beast is gone and there's nothing to be afraid of, coward?"

Belle narrowed her eyes, a dangerous glint sparked in them as she stared up at the brute taunting her husband. The top of her head didn't reach his shoulder and he outweighed her by at least five stone with heavy muscles along his stout body, but that wouldn't stop her from knocking him in the dirt if he threatened what she held dear. And what she held most dear in all the world was her husband and son. "And just what are you on about, Jordy. I see your laziness knows no bounds. You're content to let the other men man the bucket brigade while you stand about shouting orders. What makes you think you're better than them," she sneered, her lip curling in disgust.

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin said quietly, lowering his eyes to the charred ground at his feet. If he stood up for himself, it would only make things worse for his family. They were shackled to the village coward, outcasts in their small society. He would accept whatever sneers and jeers cast his way to protect his wife and son.

Jordy laughed, the sound drawing several of his cronies to watch him poke fun at the crippled coward that had somehow managed to snag the most beautiful girl in their village. Jordy was still bitter that Belle had chosen the spinner instead of him, for he was considered quite a prime catch. "Aw, the coward has to hide behind his wifey's apron strings to protect him," he quipped, a deep belly laugh erupting from him. "Too afraid to stand up and fight like a man."

Rumpelstiltskin's hand tightened on his walking staff. It would be too easy to simply let it slip forward and catch the man behind his knees. Once he had him down, it shouldn't be too hard to work him over with the elongated piece of oak. But before he could make the decision, the man reached out with his meaty arm and shoved him hard, causing him to lose his balance and sprawl on the ground at Belle's feet.

Belle saw red, the heat of her anger rising to stain her face a dusky pink. Without a word…not that he was paying attention as hard as he was laughing at her fallen husband…she kneed him in the groin. There wasn't a man, woman or child in their village that didn't know of Belle's temper, especially when it came to injustice. She would always be the first to stand up for what she thought was right. When Jordy hunched over to grab his wounded flesh in his hands, Belle cupped her hands and clapped them as hard as she could over his ears, eliciting another yowl of pain from the brute.

Jordy's friends rushed to help him to his feet, keeping well away from the beauty and her quick hands. Belle glared at them until they turned away and then helped her husband to his feet, hoping his leg hadn't been damaged further in the tumble he took. "Are you alright, darling?" she asked, ashamed of her actions when he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Fine, Belle," he answered stiffly, firmly grabbing her hand in his and tugging her up the path back to their home. He didn't say another word to her until they got home and even then he was reluctant to speak. He sent Lilith home with a hastily worded than you and checked on Baelfire who was still sleeping soundly. He tucked the blanket more securely around his son and limped into their bedroom, leaning heavily on his staff.

Belle was sitting on the side of their bed, fidgeting anxiously as she waited for him to join her. "Rumpel…are you angry with me?"

He ignored her hesitant question and climbed into bed, turning his back to her. The gesture would have told any other woman in creation that he was in no mood to talk about it, but not his Belle. She was like a dog with a bone, that one.

"Are you hurt? Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"…"

"Would you at least let me look at your leg to make sure?"

"…"

"Rumpelstiltskin, you can't shut me out forever!" she hissed so as not to wake up Bae, finally losing her temper.

He rolled over and glared up at her, his sable eyes dark and filled with self-disgust. "I don't need my wife to fight my battles for me," he growled through clenched teeth

The fight went out of Belle upon hearing those words. She had been so angry that anyone would treat her husband in such a manner, she'd been blinded by it. She hadn't stopped to think about how he would feel if she retaliated. "Oh, Rum, I'm sorry." She stretched out on the bed behind him and spooned against his back, pressing her lips to the nape of his neck as she wrapped her arms about him. "I didn't think and I'm so sorry."

"You knew this would happen when you chose to stay with me, Belle. They think I'm a coward and have made me an outcast. Nothing is going to change that," he spat bitterly, trying to let his anger fade and concentrate the heavenly press of his wife against his back, her lips at his neck and her fingers carding through his hair. "I'm used to their taunts and jibes. It doesn't bother me any longer."

"Liar," she whispered, her breath fanning the shell of his ear and sending a wave of gooseflesh over his arms. "It _does_ bother you and I hate it that they can't see you as I do. And for the most part, I let the harsh words go without a thought." She sat up and leaned over him, cupping his chin in her hand and forcing him to meet her gaze. "But I will not stand idly by and let _anyone _physically harm you."

"It's not your place to…" Her lips cut him off as she dipped her head to claim his mouth in a searing kiss, her fingers deftly untying the laces at the front of his tunic.

"You would have done the same for me…or Bae. We take care of each other, my husband," she purred, pulling the tunic over his head and doing the same with her nightdress before settling herself against his chest. "You're brave and kind and wonderful, Rumpelstiltskin…and you're mine."

"My Belle, my wife," he rasped huskily against her mouth as he gave himself over to the tender ministrations of his wife, wondering what he'd ever done to deserve her love. She was everything he'd ever hoped for and thought he'd never have and he needed her more than his next breath. She was his air, the quench for his thirst and the beat of his heart and it warmed his soul to know that she would fight for him and never let him go.

XOOOX

Belle felt as though she were walking in fog as she moved about her home, feeling sluggish as she went about her meager chores. It had been three nights since the first attack, and things were getting dire. Each night, after they were woken from a sound sleep by screams ringing through the village and each night, Rumpelstiltskin left her and Bae to see what news he could gather for her. He'd threatened to tie her to the bed if she followed him again and he'd been so serious, she'd been afraid to go against his wishes. It wasn't that she was afraid that he would hurt her, because she knew he never would. It was more that she liked to keep him happy. And she would only give him so much time to investigate before she would break her word and go to look for him. She was still studying the book he'd brought her from his last trip to the market and she thought she'd finally gleaned enough information to bring to the village elders. Not that they would listen to the wife of the village coward.

Now Bae wasn't allowed out of the house unless accompanied by either his parents and then Rumpelstiltskin was reluctant to let her go off alone. He hovered near them like a mother hen and had even refused to go back to the market in Wimborne until the situation with the beast was resolved. Everyone was on edge, and Belle had even taken to keeping her small pouch of fairy dust with her at all times strung on a cord about her neck. She was terrified that something would happen to her husband and she would need it to somehow save him. Men had begun to stand guard in shifts, but so far they hadn't been able to route the beast away from their small provincial town. The village had lost a few more outbuildings and a cottage on the very outskirts of their small community had been destroyed. A sheep and several chickens had been the next to go. She didn't know how much more they would be able to withstand from the beast.

Belle sat on her cushioned stool next to the fire, her book in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. She stirred the pot of lamb stew without taking her eyes from the written word. A beast of fire and flame, the Yaoguai, which made its home in mountainous regions and avoided watery regions at all costs. Water appeared to be its weakness because of its fiery nature. _Maybe we could choose to settle near a lake once we leave this village,_ she pondered with a weary smile.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Bae yelled excitedly as he burst through the front door, his cloak flapping behind him. "Mama!"

She set her book aside and swept him up in her arms, kissing his cheek with a loud smack. "Bae! Bae! Bae!" she teased him, setting him back on his feet and urging him toward the wash basin to clean up for dinner.

"Mama, we caught three rabbits in the snares Papa set and Morraine tripped over a tree root and almost got caught in the fourth and Papa had to get her untangled and it was so funny. And then Morraine's dad fussed at her because she was supposed to stay at home instead of running around the woods with me and Papa and I hope she's not in trouble, Mama and…"

"Goodness, son, take a breath," Rumpelstiltskin said with a chuckle as he came in the door behind his son and laid the skinned rabbits on Belle's worktable to prepare for their dinner the next evening. She would need to decide how to preserve them until she was ready to use them, but she was delighted to see the fresh meat her husband brought to the table.

Belle put the kettle on the fire and prepared the teapot with tea leaves before moving to her husband's side to embrace him. "You look weary, darling. Why don't you rest for a while? Dinner should be ready soon."

He kissed her tenderly, holding her close for a moment before releasing her to sit in his chair before the fire as Baelfire continued to regale his mother with the events of his day. "Hopefully, we'll be able to sleep tonight. I overheard the parson saying the men would be laying a trap for the beast tonight."

"And where were you when you overheard this bit of news?" she asked, wondering if Jordy had been spreading tales again and the parson just happened to overhear and spread false gossip.

"Parson Dale was having tea with Morraine's family when I brought her home. I left one of the rabbit's with Emily, by the way," he commented idly, knowing she would be pleased with his generosity.

She gifted him with one of her brightest smiles as she set about preparing his tea. "So they think to capture and kill the Yaoguai? That's never been done before, Rumpel. What makes them think they will be the first to succeed?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and accepted the cup she offered him, pulling her down to sit on his good leg and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I missed you today."

Belle kissed his temple and took a sip of her tea, answering, "I missed you and Bae as well, darling."

Dinner was a quiet affair, the only chatter coming from their precocious seven year old. Rumpelstiltskin looked as if he were about to nod off into his stew and he jerked reflexively as Bae hopped up onto the bench beside him. "Papa! Papa, what're we going to do tomorrow? Can we go back into the forest?"

"I have to shear the sheep tomorrow, son, but if I have time in the afternoon, perhaps we'll go. Will that make you happy?" he asked, ruffling Baelfire's curls affectionately.

"Oh yes, Papa. We can put out more snares for the rabbits."

"You won't be going anywhere, you little imp, until you've had a bath," Belle said, a small smile playing about her lips as she retrieved a bucket from beneath her worktable.

Bae climbed into his father's lap and hid his face in the crook of his neck. "I don't wanna bathe, Mama. Papa, I don't need a bath, do I?" he asked, lifting his soulful brown eyes to meet his father's gaze, his lower lip quivering for effect.

Rumpelstiltskin bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from smiling, instead opting for a stern glare. "Your mama said you need a bath, son."

Belle raised a brow as he turned his pleading features to stare at her. "You smell like sheep dung, Bae. You _will_ have a bath before your father and I tuck you in this evening." She ignored his pouty lip and moved to grab her cloak from the peg next to the door. "I'll be back shortly."

"Belle, dearie, where do you think you're going? It's dark out and that beast is still roaming the valley," Rumpelstiltskin protested, rising to his feet and moving to take the cloak from her hands. "It wouldn't be safe."

"I have to go out for water, Rumpel. I used the last of it cleaning up after dinner. I promise I'll go to the well in the square instead of to the stream. The beast hasn't ventured so far into the village, staying more to the outskirts, so I should be perfectly safe," she said, tugging her cloak from his hands.

"I'll come with you, Mama!" Bae exclaimed, excited to be going out again this evening.

"Absolutely not!" Rumpelstiltskin stepped in front of the door, blocking their exit, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not letting the two of you go off unprotected."

Belle reached up and grabbed his cloak, thrusting it towards him. "Well then, come along, but I _must_ have water this evening. My child is not going to bed filthy."

Rumpelstiltskin put his cloak on and snatched an extra bucket before following his stubborn wife and exuberant child from the cottage. Belle rolled her eyes as he grumbled and grouched nearly all the way to the square about beasts roaming the valley and that anyone with sense would remain in their homes where it was safe. He made certain that Bae didn't run too far ahead of them, herding him as he would one of their sheep.

The village was quiet, most families keeping either to their homes or the tavern as they held a silent vigil to see if the beast would attack again. Jordy and his cronies were brandishing farm tools and patrolling the square as were many more on the outskirts of the village, trying to offer what protection they could.

"Come, dearie, we need to hurry," Rumpelstiltskin said, lowering Belle's bucket into the well. Bae sat on the low stone wall on the other side of the well, idly playing with his leather ball Rumpelstiltskin had made for him long ago while he waited for his parents to finish their task. Belle took the filled bucket and set it aside, handing him a second to fill. An eerie stillness seemed to descend upon the square, raising the fine hairs on the nape of Belle's neck.

She tugged on Rumpelstiltskin's sleeve, sensing the danger that had been hovering near for the last three days. "Rum, we need to leave. Now," she urged.

"Yes, let's go," he agreed, taking the bucket from the hook. "Belle, where's Bae?" Their boy was no longer sitting safely on the wall. In fact he was nowhere to be seen. "Bae!" he called.

Belle's cries joined those of her husband as their eyes scanned the surrounding buildings and shadowy alleyways in between. The men on patrol abandoned their posts and helped. All except for Jordy, who was still too bitter to lend his aid to a coward and the one woman who had publicly humiliated him. Rumpelstiltskin kept Belle at his side as they searched, fearful that if he let her search away from him, some ill would befall her as well.

They searched for the better part of an hour when a scream of "Papa!" brought them hurriedly back to the well. There, crouched by the wall was their son…and the beast that had brought such fear to the valley. Belle screamed and Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood boil with rage, never having heard such a sound of terror emit from his brave wife. The beast had their son cornered and the farmers and ex-soldiers on patrol made a semi-circle behind the beast, keeping their distance, afraid that any sudden moves would cause the beast to harm the child.

The color drained from Belle's face as she watched in horror, unsure of what to do for her son. "R-Rumpel…Bae…" she rasped brokenly.

It was more than Rumpelstiltskin could bear…his wife frozen in terror and his son in mortal danger. Without hesitating, he lifted the bucket he'd filled with water and edged closer to the wall. He dropped his staff, the sturdy oak clattering against the cobbles and drawing the Yaoguai's attention away from his son. Belle rushed forward and scooped Baelfire into her arms, running back to the safety of the well as Rumpelstiltskin tossed the contents of the bucket at the beast.

The Yaoguai's fiery mane and eyes extinguished, causing the beast to roar in agony. Rumpelstiltskin picked up his staff from the cobblestones and moved forward, the men on patrol doing the same, unsure what to do with the beast writhing on the stones at their feet. Belle rushed forward, sensing that the danger had passed and stepped to her husband's side.

Bae peeked out from the smothering comfort of his mother's arms and fisted his hand in his father's cloak. "You saved me, Papa," he said, beaming proudly at his father.

Rumpelstiltskin took the boy from his mother and embraced him warmly, relieved to find him safe and whole. Belle watched the Yaoguai and sighed with relief that the beast had been taken down. But she hated to see it in pain. Regardless of what it had tried to do, it was still a living creature. It lay there at their feet, whimpering and clawing at the dirt.

"Rum, look," she said, tugging at his sleeve and pointing to the markings the beast was making in the dirt. "He's trying to tell us something."

"Are you daft, girly? It's a beast."

"Beasts don't write in the dirt."

"Crazy as a loon."

Belle ignored the men and met her husband's inquiring gaze. "How can that be possible, dearie?" he asked, never one to disregard _anything_ his wife said. With the knowledge she possessed from many hours spent with a book in her hand, she was smarter than even the elders.

"I know what I see, Rum, and that's the word for help in the ancient language," she insisted.

"How can a beast know how to write, much less in a language that has been dead for centuries?" he asked, setting Baelfire down at his side, but retaining a firm grip on the boy's hand.

"Perhaps…" she began, her pearly teeth worrying her lower lip in deep concentration. "Perhaps he's not truly a beast. He could be under a curse?"

"Well I don't see his true love lurking about, do you?"

"I sure ain't kissin 'im!"

Rumpelstiltskin shot them a glare of exasperation as he raked a hand through his hair, taking in Belle's words and, "Belle, the fairy dust."

She'd forgotten all about the small bag of fairy dust she'd taken to carrying around with her. She reached into the pocket of her apron and closed her fingers around it, handing it to Rumpelstiltskin. "I had forgotten. Do you think it will work?"

"We could try."

"I think we should," she said, untying the drawstring.

Rumpelstiltskin knelt by the beast and placed his hand on the rounded muzzle, the intelligence in its eyes convincing that he was doing the right thing. He upended the sparkly pink powder over the beast and moved away, returning to Belle's side. When the magical pink smoke, caused by the dust, dissipated, a man lay where before had been a beast.

The men rushed forward to help the man to his feet and helped him to sit on the wall. Belle found the dipper next to the well and brought water for him. "Are you alright?" she asked, refilling it for him twice more before he'd drunk his fill.

"Thank you, milady," he rasped out as if speech were foreign to him.

"I'm no lady, but you are more than welcome. We were happy to help you," Belle said, blushing prettily at the strange address.

"And you, sir," he said, thanking Rumpelstiltskin. "I was cursed by a powerful witch to keep me from marrying my true love. I've wandered the realm hoping to find someone to help break my curse. But due to my fierce appearance, I couldn't get close enough to ask." He took another dipper full of water and smiled at Belle and her family. "I'm sorry I scared the wee one."

"I'm pleased that we were able to come to your aid," Belle said, brushing her hands across her skirts as she moved to her husband's side. "It's just fortunate for you that my husband was brave and can keep a cool head in the midst of danger."

The men of the village shuffled nervously and kept silent. Bae beamed at his papa and Rumpelstiltskin blushed, wishing he were back at his spinning wheel. "Yes, well…" he said, holding tightly to his son's hand.

"I must go, but know I will always owe you a debt of gratitude for what you have done for me this day," the man said, holding out his hand to shake Rumpelstiltskin's.

Belle swelled with pride as the men led the now uncursed man off to the tavern to see about supplying him with what he would need for the journey back to his land. Baelfire was practically bouncing with excitement as Rumpelstiltskin refilled their buckets with water and set them all on the path for home.

After Bae was bathed and tucked into his warm bed, Belle crawled into her own bed next to her husband and curled into his side. "I am so proud of you, Rumpel. You saved our son from a beast and proved to the entire village that there isn't a cowardly bone in your entire body."

He wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled the sensitive flesh beneath her ear, comforted by her scent and the feel of her body pressed to his. "I don't care what the village thinks of me, love. You and Bae are the only ones that matter."

Belle pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. "You've always been my hero, Rumpel."

XOOOX

She was wrong; he did have fear deep within his bones and sinew, a fear of losing his wife and son. But really, what man didn't fear those things. It was why so long ago he'd fought so desperately to return to them from the battlefield. He'd lived under the moniker of coward for to many years, first for being the son of a coward and then again because of what others _believed _had happened in the war. They didn't matter. His family thought of him as their hero. They were his strength and for them he would continue to fight until his dying breath.

But it was Belle who would wear an expression of smug satisfaction and have the words _I told you so_ drip from her lips as more than one person came to their door to apologize to them for their mistreatment of Rumpelstiltskin. Now that he had proven himself to be a brave and courageous man, there were no more looks of disdain, no more hateful whispers. In their place was the hand of friendship and kindness. But Belle still wished to settle in another village, to be away from such fickle folk.

They traveled to a village at the edge of the sea where the crisp clean ocean air welcomed each new day. Rumpelstiltskin and Bae continued to raise their sheep and spin the wool into the finest thread and cloth money could buy. He was respected for his work and look upon as a good man, one who cherished his family. The name Rumpelstiltskin was no longer synonymous with coward. It hadn't taken much in the end. Simply _a coward's stand._

The End


End file.
